


What if Harry Potter was raised by some rock & roll celebrity

by Torchwood3



Series: Harry Potter Raised by Rock Bands or Celebrities [1]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contests, F/F, F/M, Harry Raised by a Celebrity, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: This is an idea that I have where Harry Potter is raised by any Rock & Roll Celebrity
Series: Harry Potter Raised by Rock Bands or Celebrities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722295
Kudos: 4





	What if Harry Potter was raised by some rock & roll celebrity

Rules: 

1\. Harry goes by Harry no matter what.

2\. Harry can be in Hogwarts House as long as he is in Hogwarts

3\. You can change Harry's Last Name or add to his name if you want. 

4\. Harry can be with anyone he wants to be I don't care. 

5\. Absolutely no Satanic Religion, I don't care if he is a Christian or a part of another religion that's your decision. 

Celebrities that Harry can Be Raised By:

Johnny Depp

Alice and Sheryl Cooper

Marilyn Manson

Steven Tyler 

Freddie Mercury or any member of the band Queen. 

I will also be doing the stories. If you have an idea for this then let me know cause I would really love to see what y'all come up with. 


End file.
